


邪神2

by brightnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Paladin, Tentacle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 我养宠物这件事并不是心血来潮，而是我有过成功案例。





	邪神2

0.在人类的某年某月，我被人类讨伐了。我把在场的人类全部搅碎后留下了一个见习骑士，因为他进入了洞穴看到了那一切后引起了我的注意。我试了试他的精神很稳定，没有像他的同伴那样陷入疯狂。于是我多了一个宠物。  
1.他因为讨伐我成功，从一介见习骑士直接被钦点为了圣骑士团的副团长。毕竟他给世界上最危险的魔物戴上了表示收服的项圈，然后把安安静静的我拉进了骑士团大本营。  
2.我干过什么变成的最危险的魔物？  
曾经这个世界上有最强的魔导师，最强的召唤师，最强的剑士和最强的弓手。后来他们组队进了我的洞穴，两次，逃出去后又回来，于是就只剩下了最危险的魔物。  
人类有句谚语叫做贵精而不贵多，是这个道理。  
3.他真可爱。  
人类分两种，他和除此之外的。我问他愿不愿意被我养起来，他拒绝无果，我把他的身体玩了个遍。灵魂没事，我小心地收拢后塞回去了，三次。如果这样他就陷入疯狂，那么交易就不成立。  
4.我是神，不是魔物。  
5.他在我第二次抚摸他的时候反复恳求我不要再杀死他，他说这过程中的一切他都有感觉。这很正常，因为他的灵魂在我的保护下完好无损，一丝模糊的地方都没有。  
我还是想碰他，抚摸他的身体，从里到外，从过去到未来。  
6.当时我们正走在街道上，我披着斗篷，像是驯养的章鱼魔物。上半身是人，遮得严严实实的斗篷下是8条触手。斗篷上有魔法的标志，昭告路人这是极度危险的魔物，并且我的标识是唯一的，我名气好大。  
我的话语清晰地在他的脑海中响起，同时我也在翻看他的内心，他能感觉到的。他的情绪开始波动，冲我大吼这是为什么，为什么是他，一时整条街的人类都在转头看我们。我也好奇地学习人类转动脖子，试图一个个看回去。  
他像是意识到了什么一下子抱紧我的身体，把我的头按进他的怀里，不让我左右看。他在害怕，他怕我毁灭这个城镇，就像我毁灭踏入圈内、质疑他不可能制服我这样的魔物的原副团长。  
啊，人类总是基于自己的主观认识来理解世界。我变成人形，但挡住眼睛的部位不能阻止我的视线，我没有眼睛，触手是我感知世界的方式。我的沉默令他更加害怕，可他坚持没有松手，我也趁此时间思考怎么向他表达我的意思。街上的人类恢复常态，对我们失去了兴趣。  
7.不能直接灌输。不能给他展现我看到的世界。  
跟他一起进入我的洞穴的人类就是这么陷入疯狂的。  
8.你想问圈是什么？我在他的房间里画了一个圈，告诉他凡是进来的人就会被毁灭，他除外，他是我感兴趣的宠物，我要养他，就算我杀死了他也会让他复活。  
想要有个巢穴是我的本能，就像他已经再也不再像人类那样需要睡眠了（他恳求我让噩梦停止，可我对灵魂操作不熟），他还是会按照严格的作息上床睡觉。那个圈是我章鱼魔物身体放松下来滩在地上的面积：如果有什么生物都踩到我身上了我才让他毁灭，已经是太过宽容了。连他都能理解这一点。  
作为交换，我的人形身体可以应他的要求不离开他的房间。  
9.不，他不能让我呆在房里自己逃走。他逃不出这个星球，而我也不允许。我毫不吝啬在他身体上留下我的印记，不超过这个星球自转一周的时间他就会很“想念”我的。  
10.回到6的结尾，我最后决定类比说明。尽管我思考的信息流就足以让这个城镇的人类陷入疯狂，可按我们所处世界的时间来讲才过去几个呼吸。我答应过他，除了他以外不毁灭圈子以外的东西的。  
我带他来到直线距离30米外的一处坐标，几个人类幼体正把一只蓝色蝴蝶的翅膀慢慢扯离它的身体。为了强调我的重点，我用四个视角把这幅画面同时展现给他，确保他能看得清楚也不影响思考。  
为什么单单是这只蝴蝶？  
为什么要这么做？  
这样使他们开心吗？  
蝴蝶痛吗？  
……  
他为什么就不想点比如蝴蝶很好看，他在我眼里也很可爱这些事呢。  
他浑身发抖，跪倒在地。我抬起手，人形的手，摸了摸他的背，周围人看不到我们的。  
11.就像我难以表达清楚我的意思一样，他的意思也让我难以理解。这件事困扰着很多我的信徒，现在也在困扰我和我的宠物。  
他开始跟我讨价还价，并且努力尝试，一次又一次。我可以交流，而且他比起陷入疯狂更愿意主动与我交流，这是个好开头。  
他真可爱。  
12.能不能不要抚摸他？——不能，宠物不给摸就没意思了。最后定下来每隔七天摸他一次。他不会想知道我超过一段时间完全不触碰他会发生什么的。  
13.不要反复杀死他？——他没有死过。灵魂飘出身体又回去，身体恢复如初，这是神迹。他信仰的神本人都不会做的比我更好，为什么他谈到这件事情绪总是特别激动？  
14.我把我对他的行为叫做抚摸，他问我当时他是否看到的是我正在抚摸他的同伴。——进入洞穴的那些，他第一次向我清楚提及这些事，在此之前离这些事最近的一次是抱着我的人形上半身，情绪像是大爆炸的星云那样混乱，问我能不能让他不做噩梦。  
这次他情绪稳定，我可以告诉他。  
——不，我是在和他们交流。我是神，不是魔物，我仅仅想传达这个意思，但仍然失败了。他看到的地方应该是我在自娱自乐，观察他们反应，品尝他们的味道，听kalakala（骨头被碾碎在地上）的声音，把他们的汁液涂抹成各种形状……  
说到这我不得不停下来把他放平在床上小心压住，然后停止在他的内心播放当时的记忆。我记住一件事很详细，味道、气味、微小的声音、每一条触手观察到的角度。  
“别害怕，别逃跑。”我用人类的声音沉声说，只用声音传递大大减少了信息量，他暂时承受不起更多了。“你的同伴就是因为太过害怕，自己把自己认知外界的道路给掐断了。他们感觉不到我在做什么的，永远。”  
人类是很有趣的生物，知性很高，个体会自我逃避，群体间也存在着很强的同理心。我的行为客观存在，他们有没有感觉很重要吗？重要，他能从疯狂的边缘回来，我认为那重要。精神强韧是稀有品质，也是我所看重的，如果他疯了，我就失去了我的宠物。自我逃避是人类的最后手段，那很有用。在洞穴里我也是这么用触手圈住他，然后保持静止，观察他能不能自己平静下来。现在我甚至体贴地把触手的温度控制在比人类体温高一点点的程度，他被紧紧拥抱，感觉会好一点。  
他好多了。他现在已经知道我不会轻易碾碎他，就算我能随时复活他，我也不会在平时不打一声招呼就碾碎他。  
15.抚摸的定义？他终于意识到我们无法交流是因为，尽管我们使用同一种语言，事实上我们有着截然不同的定义标准。我在抚摸他，他却恳求我不要再杀死他。  
他先做了一下他认知中的抚摸行为。他拉过我的手，人形的，用他的掌心摩擦过我的手背。  
“我看到你这么做了，我应该有什么感觉吗？”  
就像神不屑于撒谎一样，神也不屑于嘲讽，我没有在嘲讽，我的手是多条触手聚合伪装出的手，那些触手有不同的意识，这种程度的触碰完完全全被忽略了。他反应很快，指了指自己的头部，问我能不能在他心里说话。  
我在他的脑海里把这句话重复了一遍。  
高阶的圣骑士可以沟通他们的主，他也应该学会作为沟通的发起方。从见习骑士到高阶要怎么晋级？砍一截他的神的躯体佩戴在他身上可以作为神眷吗？不过学习技能可以以后再说，我和他之间形成了一个暂时的连接，现在我知道人类的抚摸了，就像人类只伸出一根尾指梳理宠物猫的毛皮那样。  
16.接下来轮到我了。今天不是我抚摸他的日子，我只有在他恳求我的时候才会打破约定，否则约定毫无意义。那就等到时候我们再继续讨论这个问题。  
我拉他出门，到人类卖宠物的店里，最大的那个。我径直拉他进到最里面，指了指店主手边的一个笼子。店主絮絮地介绍说那是今天才送到的，刚刚摆出来想等驯兽师带走调教云云。他已经把钱包丢在桌上，取过笼子想放在我手里。笼子里是一只魔猫，白色的毛发倒竖，发出惨烈的尖叫，身体不由自主地在笼内瘫软下来。  
我后退了一步，说：“把它抓出来。”  
店主上前对他赔笑，说这只魔兽还未被完全驯服，它的爪子足以轻易撕开轻甲。他掏钱掏得痛快，生意人无法拒绝金币，但他担不起圣骑士团副团长在他的店里被伤了手的责任。  
“抓出来。”我又说了一遍。  
他立刻伸手进去，惊魂未定的魔猫乖巧地躺进他的手心，翻出肚皮。他手指稍稍一松，魔猫立刻顺着胳膊跑上他的肩膀，然后冲我龇牙咧嘴，三条尾巴啪啪甩动，细小的雷电和火球在空气中成型。  
我的人形形态和低级的章鱼魔物很像，上半身人形，下半身靠触手支撑站立。尽管我衣着并不暴露，反而用斗篷裹得密不透风。魔猫至少中级，血统很好，细心培养有升往高级的潜力。店主已经认出我来了，他开始发抖。我的斗篷上有着极度危险魔物的标志，一只未驯服的魔猫算什么，人类还为我独创了唯一的危险标志。  
他一手按住魔猫，走过来一手拉住我的收服项圈，向店主表示他能控制住我，请他不要声张我就是世上最危险的魔物。不是每个人都把图鉴放在手边翻的。  
“您多么慈悲，竟然将击败的魔物放在身边驯化……”“我本以为您是一名虔诚的圣骑士，但您的召唤师天赋竟然也如此之高！”店主一叠声地惊叹，亲自送他出门。他的话语听起来这么真诚崇拜，也没把他作为副团长第一份工资退回来半个金币。  
17.我们一路往回走，魔猫冲我亮了好几次爪子，他不得不把它抱在怀里安抚。它有大约人类少年的智商，欺软怕硬，睚眦必报，不计后果。  
“你看，小动物能感觉到我不好惹，但是它在你这边就敢冲我挑衅，你觉得这是为什么？”  
“它把我当做保护伞了，魔猫有智慧，它看得懂你脖子上的项圈，认为我们之间，我才是老大……”  
“继续。”  
“它觉得我能在你面前保护它不受伤害，可我……”他住了口……可我在你面前毫无反抗之力。我能读心。恐惧在他心里扎了根，生出了绝望的果实。他得自己把那玩意儿连根拔起，然后把那苦果也给一起消灭。我是神，在他面前以他可以理解的形态出现的神，那么只要保存这幅形象即可，这其中不需要有任何替代品。  
圣骑士本身不具有力量，他们凭借着虔诚得到神的垂青从而得以借用神的权能。他是见习骑士，他受到的教育让他能理解我接下去的话。  
“我是神。你信仰的主在这个世界是神，而在无数世界里，我是神。就算有本土信仰加成，你的神能做到的事，不一定会比我好。记住，我不在乎你是否信仰我，不要畏惧我，习惯我。”  
他在他的神面前，不会因为毫无反抗之力而感到恐惧，因为他的神只要他的信仰，不在乎他本身。而我正好相反，所以我能安稳地呆在这个世界，除了被本土魔兽找点麻烦以外。他的神已经把他送给了我，区区一个人类而已，能安抚住一个强大的外神，一本万利都不足以形容。  
18.“我没有需要你实现的愿望，我想像个普通人类一样，自己去得到我想要的。”  
信徒对神总是有所求，但是他就不一样，他不是我的信徒，是我硬挤进他的生活里然后把他的世界观撕得不成样子的。作为神我还是能实现愿望而且有求必应的，他因为上一个愿望现在已经完全不需要睡眠。我觉得这是好事，人类把一生三分之一的时间浪费在睡觉上，我变相延长了他的寿命，他却只当那是一个教训，变得非常谨慎。  
“可以，在你下次神志清醒地对我许愿之前，我不会主动改造你。”他的意识里还有过把自己变成一片虚无，或者从背后长出对蝴蝶翅膀的幻想，很多次，但是当我跟他确认这算不算许愿的时候，他激烈地否认了。  
魔猫喵了一声。  
他连我都能交流，让魔猫跟我友好相处也不在话下，搞不好他真的有讨异种生物喜欢的天赋。我伸出一只触手捏了捏猫的尾巴。他突然停了下来。  
“等等，我有愿望。”  
“说。”  
我不介意人类出尔反尔，我只是自己不屑于这样做。况且我给他的宠爱就在这里，他什么时候想取都可以。  
——不要让我亲手杀死它送给你。如果你要使用它，最后请让它复活。  
他指了指魔猫，在心里说的，我听到了。他在学习到能沟通他的主的技能之前，成功把他的话传递到了我这儿（这和我与他实际距离很近，而且在他身上留下了一堆属于我的印记也有关系）。我理解了他的意思，满不在乎地说：“少看点狂信徒的笔记，信奉外神的都是疯子。我不需要你杀死它来向我证明什么，现在是我在证明我对你的宠爱。还有，我已经用完它了。”  
我在他的心里模拟了一下魔猫刚才在他掌心，从喉咙里发出的咕噜咕噜撒娇的声音。他的表情变得非常古怪，既在想他要怎样在我的触手下发出跟猫一样的声音，也在想普通的猫就可以做的事情为什么要花一整个月的工资买一只这种级别的未驯化魔物。然后他感觉到我在翻看他的内心了，我抬起两条触手搭在他脖子上，说：“叫一声？”  
19．他死死闭着眼睛，最后也没叫。于是我说：下次抚摸的时间提前一天。  
至于为什么要买魔猫，是因为它身上有一丝我熟悉的气息。前面说了我是怎么毁灭世界最强的小队的，队伍内有一个召唤师，怀里也有一只这样雪白的猫形魔兽。  
“它再进化三次，往兽之神的方向，可以和我见到的那只拥有相同的力量。”我不能直接给他看兽之神的影像，这超越他能承受的极限了，但那个被我用触手搅散，相当于魔猫血脉上位的化身可以给他看。他把那个当做了兽之神，不过这不重要。  
我一直在沉睡，那些人类触发了我的自主捕食机制。召唤师手里抱着的猫型魔兽为了人类能够逃走主动进化了，它触碰到了它的神，去请求能够阻止我的力量，并斩断了它和人类的联系。它和人类之间本来有一条清晰的契约，明明是完全不同的种族，却能分享寿命、力量，甚至命运也紧密相连。兽之神的化身与它建立了桥梁，在我的感知里就像我的床头突然多了一个别的神。  
巢穴里闯进来一个同等的存在和巢穴里有微生物活动是不一样的，后者你甚至意识不到，前者就不一样。我都还没完全从沉睡中清醒过来，但是我知道应该拍死它。我击毁了桥梁并贯穿了那个化身然后搅成碎片。  
“那它还能进化吗？”他问我。  
“能。化身被粉碎又不是什么实质性伤害，充其量就是几百年内这个化身下位的血脉无法沟通到神而已。沟通不到就沟通不到，神就算死了也不影响什么的。”不信神的人照样活的好好的，野兽浑浑噩噩一生也轮不到别人来可怜。我认识的同类们对收集信仰、回应信徒都毫不在乎，对呼唤不予回应，或者随心所欲地降临然后毁灭一切。我真想知道他们发情期的时候会做些什么。  
20.发情期？  
是啊，发情期。  
我通常都不管那玩意儿然后沉睡。在睡梦中观测时间与命运的轨迹多么有趣，每次睁开眼都是不一样的星河。但是这次我意外醒了，在发情期内，同时又找到了感兴趣的事。于是我缩小并简化自己，然后来到他的面前。  
人类中也有沉迷微观场景制作并为此耗费大半人生的，可是他们终其一生只能作一个旁观的创世神，而我，可以亲自下场。我想要的其实并不是像魔猫跟人类那样亲密信赖的关系，我只想在他的身体里填满我的卵，然后注视着有他血脉的孩子被孵化出来。我也很想让他看着这一切，但是直到现在我的触手在他心里都没有被记住，全部被表示恐惧的黑影填上了。  
“不要害怕，不要自己去想象产卵的场面。你没有长触手，你想象不到的。”我出声道，声音传递的信息有限，有助于划重点。我说过了，除非他恳求我，不然我不会这么做的。他露出难以置信的神情，我的人形面部也学着他做出一模一样的表情。  
难道他原本还以为自己会到寿命尽头然后死亡？躯壳只是可以更换的皮套，他以后会知道这一点的。  
20.5.那个召唤师是为什么在惨败了第一次后又回来挑战呢？这可要特别提一下，那个女人想要替她的魔兽陪葬的决心如此疯狂，我的触手（专门破坏与毁灭的化身，醒得最早贯穿了兽之神化身的那一条）都听见了。这可是我在这个星球听到的值得纪念的第一声呼唤。我真不知道她们之间谁才是主人，不过我让她如愿了，甚至还送了她几个添头。  
他们小队一起进来的，也一起留下，整整齐齐的。  
21.我们回到16关于抚摸的讨论，他试图条理清晰地拒绝我抚摸他的全部身体。不能一次探进去太多，不能把内脏挤压出来，不能撕下他的肢体，也不能在没洞的地方穿一个出来，不能让他每次都疼到想死……  
“…….我不会让你失去意识的，”我截口道，只一秒就弄碎了他的铠甲。像是人类敲碎一个白煮蛋的壳，我把他从碎片里剥出来。  
“就只你说的那些不要做？”我跟他确认。  
人类只有两只手和两只脚，而且肌肉的中间还有骨头。而我是无限触手的聚合，每一根触手都能弯曲打结、暂停时间、使用这个世界的魔法并且凭借心意自由合成药物。他要凭自己都不敢清楚记忆的体感告诉我什么不要做，连我都觉得这太难为他了。  
他正被我用触手抓着悬空在房间中间，而我的人形身体则躺在他的吊床上背对着墙。他费力想转过头来看我的人形，一边挣扎着大叫等一等。他今天精神格外的好，甚至抱住了我悬他眼前用来作为视线聚焦的一根垂下的触手。于是我停下了缠在他胳膊上的触手，听听他想说什么。  
他说能不能看着他，和他说话，让他能加入进来，在整个过程中也能提出要求。他还没有随时沟通我的能力，如果我不在他的心里说话，连接就会很快中断。  
我在看，一直在。我的触手是我感知世界的方式，它们划破空间就像切开豆腐那样容易，也不会互相搅在一起。某一次我的人形在抚摸他的时候分散回触手的样子，结果极大缩短了我的玩乐时间，在此之后我的人形就对着墙了。我在他心里没话找话也会缩短我的玩乐时间。他明明是自己选择了这种只被触手玩弄，并且默默忍受的模式。  
又否认。  
他每次都会很快失去感知时间的能力，可我没有。  
他不再说话，精神骤然衰弱了下去。  
我：！  
我盖住他的眼皮，迫使他闭上眼睛，然后立刻把他放平在地上的圈里，垫着我的触手。我进行了一次轻微的生物电刺激，让他醒了过来。他伏在地上呕吐不止，我等了一会儿，把他拎起来擦了擦，放进吊床，和我的人形躺在一起。他把头伸出去出去继续吐，我抓住他不让他掉落。  
那是什么？他自己都没有意识到他这次顺利沟通了我，只是精神极不稳定的随口一句话。  
我的触手。你刚刚看到了我的触手。我确实很期待他能正视我的触手，而不是在蒙蔽自己的内心把它们胡乱涂抹成黑影。我的本体来自于一个信徒，一只星空章鱼。每一条触手都有一个星系在里面旋转，现在缩小后仍然不减其美丽。它把这身体献祭给我，成为了我的化身之一。触手的数量有…….  
等一下！别说出来。他在心里拼命抗拒。  
无限之多。我顿了一下，让他冷静点。他已经这幅样子了，就算是平时他还好的时候，光是数量报出来也超过了他能接受的极限，所以我思考了一下换成人类语言的词。原来他是不能欣赏我触手的，真是可惜。  
我转而问他喜欢什么颜色。他没说话，却在幻想天空，他又想变成一片升上天空的虚无。我等了一会儿，移开封在他眼前的触手，对他说把眼睛睁开，看着我。  
他别无选择地睁开眼。我的触手变成了碧蓝色，像是瑰丽的蓝宝石，映在他的眼里逐渐放大，然后浅浅塞进了他的嘴里。他还没有意识到抚摸已经结束了，立刻张开嘴，怕被我把牙齿推下来顶进肠道。  
漱漱口，我说着在触手尖合成了少量清水，然后推他去吐掉。他这才发觉房间里已经被他弄的一片狼藉，而这次他完全记得过程，因为我差不多什么都没玩到。  
他在中途突然下定决心不愿再做一个沉默的玩具，他让我正视他，他也正视我的触手，结果差一点点就迷失在无尽的星空之中。  
这次比以往任何一次都要逼近极限，已经够了。我一直有所期待，他也真的看到了我的触手，因此我不觉得有什么不满意的。房间已经被我弄干净了，令人不适的气味也被海风取而代之，我顺手弥合了那条空间裂缝，他突然抓住我的触手（有了蓝色涂装后我和普通章鱼魔物就更像了），对我说继续。  
我：？  
是的，继续，他在心里说。他现在的状态很不正常，他只有在极为坚定和极不稳定的时候可以沟通我，现在明显是后一种。  
我不继续，我说，想要做什么就自己做，我在看。他骑在我人形的身上，面对我人形的脸，请求我保持住不要突然变成触手的样子。我说可以。他引导我只用一根触手进入他，让我合成一点植物油，我很快滑了进去，应他的要求才向里蠕动一点。这里不是性器官，但是适合产卵，我重点探索过很多次。等等，我记得这里有一个人类的腺体，我向里一点，摸到了哪儿，然后做了一下他对我做过的抚摸：轻微的压力，然后摩擦过去。他几乎是在我身上跳了一下，然后伏在我人类的上半身，大声喘息：“是的，就是刚才那样，再来几次。”他让我这么做，自己却乱动个不停。我缠住他的腿，一直弄到他哭叫着射精了两次才停下。  
人类真是口不应心，他心里明明一直在说继续。我用手刮起腹部上的精液，人形的手就是触手的聚合，碰到的那一刻就尝了味道。按照人类的标准挺有营养的，他们会挤这种东西来吃吗？我抬起手凑到他嘴边，他张开，我却发现人形的手好像不容易塞进去，而我刚刚又答应过上半身保持人类的样子不要变回触手。我僵着，他握住我抬起的手，用舌头舔掉了。我捉住他的舌头摸了摸，这是他身上最像触手的一部分。  
差不多是这样，他已经完全没有力气了，只能在心里说。但奇妙的是他的精神稳定了不少，看来这种事比抚摸要有趣得多，我心里这么想着，在心里应了一声，否则我们的连接就会中断了。他不知道我的发情期是什么，但是他告诉我，人类在想要生孩子的时候，会做这样的事。不过人类得一男一女，而我是神，不用在意这种事。他伸手抱住我人形的身体，我却忧心忡忡。  
“你真的得少看点狂信徒笔记了。你需要坚定你的信仰。”  
我有占据世界线的能力——如果他因为我疯掉，那么无论我怎么把时间倒退重来，他都会疯掉。我是神，与我联系的未来压倒性地吞噬了其他的可能性，即使我自己都无法改变这一点。  
他睡着了。  
22.“我除了无法拒绝你以外，仍然可以拥有自己的信仰？”他醒来还记得我说过的话，就像他仍然想成为圣骑士。不是这样因为我而得到的空降职位，他希望有一天自己的实力足以配得上这份地位。  
“你得习惯我。我不在乎信仰，只要你学会那个沟通神的技能。”  
可是他的主在乎，这是一个高级技能。他不得不整天去神殿里进行祈祷和学习，这甚至过去了很多年。我偶尔应他的要求陪他一起去，他原本只是一个低级的见习骑士，作为空降的副团长在总部的人那里没有任何知名度。可是所有对他的敌意都得在世界上最可怕的魔物面前收着，否则他就会提出挑战，然后我就有东西玩了。  
不过他买下魔猫的事情好像比我更加出名，总有人不相信我是多么可怕（我看起来就像普通的章鱼魔物），但是因为魔猫趴在他的肩膀上所有人都相信：无论如何，他至少是一个很强的召唤师。  
前面说了，需要我的时候是很偶尔的情况，直到他的剑术和枪法成为骑士团中的首席之前，一共也只有三次。其中两次还是其他种族的敌对势力进行的袭击，出于阵营对立，不针对他个人。没区别，精心策划和场面很大在我面前没有意义，我宠爱他比他的主对他要多得多，我有求必应。  
因为我的宠爱，他不需要睡眠，剑术和枪法进展极快。出于同样的原因，他无法冥想出他的主的模样。  
23.“目见过神迹吗？”我问他。在神殿里我们用人类的语言交流，对把他送给我的神我回以基本的礼貌，尽量不在神殿里使用我的神迹，在他心里说话也算其中一种。  
“以前小的时候和父母一起去神殿分部的时候见过，所有人都看到了一团白光，非常温暖而明亮。生了病的小孩子都被治愈，没有生病的人变得强壮。我母亲有绝症，也被治愈了。所以我刚刚成年，就去神殿报名，希望能成为一名圣骑士。”但他现在天天出入神殿总部，却再也无法再见到他的主降下神迹了。学习这个技能的要点在于正确冥想出神的样子，只要沾边一点就行，神能听见，然后让化身给予回应。冥想得越像，越容易完成沟通。  
他的神不会再对他降下神迹。他在这方面没有什么天赋，要凭借孩童时期模糊的记忆学习到这个技能，太困难了。如果他本身就有这个技能，还能凭借那点点印象沟通到他的主，可他没有任何一次成功过，主要是练习对象难度太高的原因。他的主彻底抛弃了他，可我不能因此去找他的主的麻烦（比如强行切下他本体或者化身的一片身体什么的）。因为那是他的主在践行“送给我”的约定。  
——用区区一个人类安抚一个强大的外神不在自己的地盘搞事，多么一本万利。  
我不屑于出尔反尔，不管是对他还是对他的主。这个星球、这片星系对我来说都太小了，就像人类不会发神经跟树上的果子约定我不采摘你，然后再食言把它摘下来一样。我已经把前半部分做了，未来我会有很多时间后悔自己以前做过蠢事，可能发情期一结束我就会回来毁灭这个星球，但是现在，不。  
“你需要本来就有这个技能，才能唤得你的主的回应。”我告诉了他结论。看完了这个世界所有关于神术的书籍，我找到了它是依托那几条法则作为基础的。我可以直接从力量的本质研究所谓的神术，对我来说那是桌上有几颗苹果那样明显的事情，但是没有他的带领我不会呆在房间里就进行扫描解析，前面说了，基本礼貌问题。  
他知道话从我嘴里说出来的时候就是确定的未来了，他基本没有可能通过正常途径学习到这项技能。可我很难安抚到他的情绪，这段时间和他在一起的一个人类女性做的要比我好很多。她好像是团长的女儿。我让魔猫去叫人类女性过来了，他太沮丧了没有留意魔猫的离开。我现在跟它关系很好，它在兽之神的化身碎片和我之间选择了我，真是聪明的孩子。  
“你再思考一下你的信仰到底是什么。想要用祭品供奉神，换取好处？想跟他说话得到关于未来的预言？想转换你的天赋？我先告诉你你的神想要的是什么，‘知性生物在心里想象神的样子’这件事本身是具有力量的，神会因此得到好处，即使我和我的同类也不例外。人类是消耗资源最少却容易产生知性的生物，是最好的信徒种族之一，就凭这一点你们简直永远不会灭绝。从一个星球到另一个星球，永远对外界抱有好奇心，不知死活地向环境索取，因为人类永远不会玩脱。以我的本体星空章鱼举例子，我存在了这么久，只见过三条星空章鱼，两条小的都没有知性只是游走在宇宙中的自然现象，而且还全都是信奉我的那条分离出去的孩子。”  
我说的话对于这个世界的其他人类太过于惊世骇俗，但是看到过触手内的星空的他是可以理解的。  
“我只是想向他亲口说声谢谢，”他苦笑道，“告诉他我变成了一个很好的人。那个时候我看到穿着纯白铠甲的圣骑士带来神迹，我觉得圣骑士就是最适合我的职业了。”  
“无法理解。你做召唤师的天赋都比圣骑士要强，最适合你的职业是做我的宠物。你的精神强韧，我和我的同类都不会使你陷入疯狂。我的同类会碾碎你，但我宠爱你。”我冷冷地说，人类真奇怪，还总是为了一厢情愿的事情去努力。  
人类的女性来了，她抱住他的头，询问他发生了什么，因为他的脸色看起来不太好。我们一起来到他的房间，他在我面前和她性交。  
他已经变成了一个有魅力的人类，不再无足轻重，别人来他的房间做客都小心地避开我的圈，是因为他们尊敬他或者有求于他，而不是因为我的危险。  
完事后她笑嘻嘻地蹲下来摸摸我在圈外的触手，说她走了，下次再见。她也跟魔猫打招呼，说谢谢它来找她，下次会给它带吃的。  
我真厉害，我已经能让一个人类触碰我一部分的身体而不疯掉了。这种成就没有任何用处，但我真厉害。  
24.他的主靠不住，但我不得不说在信仰的问题上我也好不到哪里去。  
他尝试冥想我也失败了，我和他都没有料想到这一点。我和我的同类非常强大，原因各有不同，没有哪个是靠被人信仰而强大的。出现这种问题我都不知道我该去问谁。  
“你的形象是什么样的？”  
居然是他点醒了我。如果他想要随时随地主动沟通我，那么我必须在他心里是有一个和本体相近的形象。他心里的形象要么是触手，要么是章鱼，要么是我的人形。其中最接近的是触手——那一根他只是看了一眼就差点疯掉的。但是我的那个化身是破坏与毁灭的具现，杀人狂魔或者反社会人格才能与它取得共鸣。它对我表示听到了，不想理。我不能强迫它去作出回应，他是个好人，那个化身回应了才对他没有好处。  
他可以理解的形象把我的本体缩小了太多太多，我的同类普遍让他们的信徒膜拜他们的化身。于是我决定为了他专门捏一个化身出来，为了方便他，做一个人类形态的化身也不错。都不用太费劲，我的人形已经是半个人了。性格就使用现在发情期的我，这样对他来说就完全没有什么不同了。以后如果我的本体使用这个化身的时候性格大概会出现一点偏差，不过我是我，不会差到哪里去。而且他也不一定见得到，我的发情期持续时间相比我的寿命实在不长，未来的事情不用考虑。  
我（人类化身ver）脱下斗篷，露出身体，说：“仔细看，然后冥想我的样子。”我特地说出来，不主动在他心里说话。他有一阵不知道把眼神摆哪儿，然后在心里对我结结巴巴地对我说把衣服穿起来。我尝到了一丁点信仰的味道，像是从天而降的细小雨丝。  
他成功了，下次他可以去想他的主了。这种想象是具有力量的，他的主不会拒绝的。他问我有没有名字，念诵神名有助于坚定信仰。他并不信仰我，他只是出于习惯。  
“叫我邪神好了。你第一次见到我的时候在惊叹这是怎样的邪神，然后向你的主祈祷忘记眼前的一切。按你喜欢的名字叫就可以。”  
这是为他而生的化身，用来纪念一下也不错。  
25.当天晚上我睡了他。自从我摸清了产卵应该产在那里，因此一周一次的抚摸行为变成了不定时的逗弄宠物。下午才见过的人类女性哭着来找他，我把他按到窗前，在心里对他说你有人找。  
谁？他不怎么清醒地问。  
我正把触手从他嘴里往外掏，然后擦掉他脸上和头发里的精液。精液是我合成的，又能做润滑又有营养，成分还和他自己的一样。人类喜欢天然的东西，恩，天然。  
是团长的女儿，我回答道。作为成就的一环，我能区分出那个人类女性对他是特别的。我一边搅动他的肠道，一边听他拼命压抑着声音，问那个人类女性什么事。明明我已经把他的脸和上半身擦干净了他还是不敢开窗，她说她的父亲想让她嫁给魔术师，据说是年轻时候许下的契约，在魔术师的帮助下他成为了团长。以法则维系力量的契约比承诺更长久，他的父亲得把自己的女儿嫁给魔术师的儿子。契约定下的时候两个当事人都还没出生，无论骑士团团长怎么心存侥幸，他都必须在这一天让她的女儿踏上去找未婚夫的旅途。否则他的寿命就会极速缩短。  
相信她，她身上有契约。我说道。他和人说话的时候绞得特别紧，我用另一根触手去骚扰他前面的性器官。  
她恳求他带他走，远离她自私的父亲和这不知所谓的婚姻。那个魔术师的儿子更不知道是什么样的了。  
他沉默了。他死命捂着自己的嘴不知想要堵住冲口而出的什么，我还不如刚才别把触手抽出来。我放慢点动作，好奇他会怎么选择。  
现在的他已经实现了以前的愿望，实力符合自己的地位，被人信服。再也没有人提他是如何被空降的，而是说是主的慧眼。他能战胜已经步入衰老的骑士团长，而那契约也会轻易被我揉成废纸。只要我愿意，我可以用在他身体里玩弄他的触手把这个星球也揉成废纸。  
考虑得怎么样？她的父亲还有一刻钟就能赶来，我说道。  
可他却只问我能不能看到她的未婚夫是怎么样的。当然能啊，我拉起了契约的那根线，联系在另一头的是一个金发的年轻人。是金发呢，和这个人类女性同样的发色。年轻魔术师的天赋比他要好很多，他的血脉无愧于被埋葬在我曾经洞穴的那个最强魔术师，简直是魔法之子。这是你们人类中最伟大的魔术师了，我难得夸奖什么，他知道我对别人用褒义形容词的分量。  
接下去的时间里他死死盯着金发青年的影像，承受着我带给他的欢愉发出令人怜爱的呜咽。他已经作出了选择，只是没有勇气说。  
没事，举手之劳，我把窗外的人类女性传送到了她的父亲面前。  
26.他把自责、愧疚和良心不安全都放在了神殿的祷告声中。我觉得那没有意义，我看不出那个人类女性身上有什么特殊的价值，至少不值一个刻入法则的契约，也配不上一个天纵奇才的魔术师。但是既然这一切确实发生了，那么事情一定没完，他不用一副自己害死了她的表情折磨自己，明明他基于跟我同样的想法做出了选择。  
不过好消息是他能沟通他的主了。  
“你的主的本体是太阳，他的力量在恒星中算得上可以，围绕着他的几十个星球上都有人类为他提供信仰。从这颗星球的历史来看，你们的祖先是被投放到这边来的。离你附近的星球原本住了很多龙，然后被灭绝了，现在也是人类在生活。想想你晒太阳时候的感觉，作为回忆神迹时候的补充,大概再有三个月，你不必在神殿也能轻松呼唤到。”  
我陪他走下神殿的台阶，有个陌生人类跟在我们后面，突然出声道：“区区魔物又是怎么知道这些东西的呢？”一声响指，他从我身边消失了，留下我和不速之客面面相觑。  
他没走远，空间魔法而已，他只是去到了一处远离神殿的地方。  
我对于这个星球来说本身就是不速之客，我所及之处一定范围内的法则会被扭曲成我专用的。出于和他呆在一起的欲望，这个范围仅仅就是我人类身体占据的体积而已，不会造成什么影响。但是魔法这种依托法则存在的东西从根本上就影响不到我。  
“你就不担心你的主人吗，魔物？”人类魔法师故作镇定地对我说话，我扩大了法则扭曲的范围，他已经相当于没有魔力了的普通人了，道具也全部失效了。  
“我不是魔物，我是邪神。”  
我抬起手打了个差不多的响指，撕开空间，带着魔法师一起来到了他的身边。  
他已经是高阶圣骑士了，在他的主的光辉下可以豁免一定的魔法伤害。这个豁免量与信仰的程度挂钩，和我扭曲法则的做法非常类似。他被围攻多时也没有受到什么伤害，正在逐个击破。  
混乱间有一颗宝石升起到空中，里面蕴含着一丝神的气息。他的力量瞬间被压制，随即便被被丢了一堆衰弱和限制行动的法术倒在地上。  
请帮助我，他说。禁言不影响他呼唤我，他身上满是我的印记。  
我来到宝石旁边，把它摘在手里看了看。攻击在我身上的魔法毫无效果，我落在他身边，用触手踢了他一下。法则扭曲的范围一被扩大魔法自然解开，那么依托这个星球法则而得到力量的人们便倒了霉。  
我说：“一共20个，宰了他们。”  
27.魔法师们有了一个新生的神明，我觉得可以叫做法则之神，依托本星球的法则而生，在这颗星球上其力量是非常强大的，只是看起来是有自主意识不久，还不懂规矩。就在那颗宝石里储存了他的气息和血液，并且针对他制作了特化的削弱神言，只对他一人起效，具有瞬间隔离他与他的主之间所有联系的效果，几乎是神之一击。  
指名道姓让自己的信徒对别的神的神眷者出手，几乎和开战宣言也差不多了。他不是他的主的神眷者，尽管他的神术技能娴熟到足以胜任顶级的神官。就算他是，他的主也看不见被封锁掉的一切。  
可他是我的。  
而我就在他身边。  
魔猫在刚才和魔法师的战斗中保护了他，我制止了它加入战场报仇的举动，它蹲在我脚边，伤口迅速愈合。杀死不能使用魔法也不惯于使用武器的普通人不叫战斗，只能说是割草。他完成命令后向我走来，说：“只有19个。”我抬起手擦了擦他脸上的血，然后打了个响指，一个金发的人类落在我们面前——这个魔法师比他的同伴们聪明很多，那颗封有神术的宝石就是由他交给其他人类来激发，而他从被我带来的那一刻就再次使用空间法术逃跑——结果就是被我凝固在时空的夹缝里。  
看着自己的宠物毫不犹豫地顺从命令屠杀他的同类的场面令我开心，这更凸显了他是特别的这一点。只要是毁灭和他有关的事物，我都至少要先和他打声招呼。于是我指了指被脚下触手缠住的人类，说：“这个人的神冒犯了我，我要毁灭这颗星球，让它像未成熟就被撕开的果仁一样腐烂。”  
28.所有他喊我停下的时候我都会停下，无论何时、何地。不是因为他能打消我的某个念头，而是我愿意听他说话。只有在别人赶时间的时候进行拖延才有意义，但是我不急，早一刻晚一刻，都一样。况且这也是他的星球，他舍不得是正常的。  
我用一条触手堵住了不断惨叫的金发青年的嘴，听听我的宠物打算对我说什么。  
不要毁灭世界？他的主也这么请求，托他转达（真难得这是他第一次被他的主展示神迹），但是更多的是他向我请求，不要毁灭他生存的这片世界。——不，我拒绝。是这个世界孕育出了一个作死的神，我毁灭它，这颗星球只是顺便倒霉。  
他也会死的？——他不会死。我可以带他去旁边的地球，平均气温比这边高一点，一年的时间也更短。换了新环境不习惯也很正常，地球上的生态和这里非常不同，不过人类毕竟寿命不长，他会习惯的。  
我能不能不要生气？——当然，在我碾碎这颗星球之后。  
人类通常不介意路上巴掌大的小猫冲自己龇牙咧嘴，它太小了，就算展示敌意也可能得到原谅。我通常也不介意，但是恰好听得懂的时候就另当别论了。它挑衅对了方式，尽管它幼小且懵懂，历经和这个星球的寿命等长的时间终于作为神明新生。我只原谅我的宠物，他才是可爱而特别的，至于这个新生的神，它短暂的生命现在就可以划上句号了。  
“主啊，有没有什么东西能稍微转移你的注意力。哪怕只是一会儿也好，不要去想那可怕的事。”他扑倒我的人类身体，却在叫他的主，看起来已经绝望到神志不清了。即使献上他自己也无法阻止我，我已经不再抚摸他，我把我们愉快的行为定义为做爱，而他现在显然情绪不佳。  
不过如果他想要的仅仅是我转移注意力的话，现在就有个好对象。  
“这个人类还没疯，那么想必他能听完我对他问题的回答，你在这里等我一会儿。”  
29.我对圣骑士解释他所在的星球和他的主（太阳）相对的位置关系时，魔法师向我提出问题，问我是如何知道这些的。  
我看到的。  
魔法师既然感到好奇，又看破了我的蓝色触手表象下的真实还没有陷入疯狂，那么他应该也能看我所看到的一切……  
抚摸陌生又无法反抗的小动物让我心情好了很多，完事后我把我的项圈扣在魔法师纤细的脖子上，让他牵着回去。这个项圈是表示收服的意思，希望他们能好好相处。  
现在有两个人类男性了，一个叫圣骑士一个叫魔法师吧。他们的身上都深深地刻上了职业印记，比记人类的名字要容易。  
圣骑士很快失手让魔法师径直摔倒在地，额头上流淌下鲜血，又在下一秒被我及时治好。除了他低咒自己的不小心，受伤的那个没有半点声音。  
“你对他做了什么？”他问。  
“禁止他和外界交流。他听不到东西，也说不出话，不过可以控制自己的行为，你可以牵着走。对于别人来说他相当于不存在，不会被看见，也不会被任何魔法或者神迹追踪到。”  
“为什么要这样做？”  
“他没有陷入疯狂。尽管我有所收敛，这仍然是很稀有的品质。带回去，我还可以再玩一两次。”  
他明明从成为我宠物的那一天就知道我不是人类，却总是用目光和语言反复强调。好吧，我不生气。我们回到了他的房间，我把新玩具放进代表我巢穴的圈里，宣布了新的规则。如果魔法师离开这个圈，他就会死，就像我会毁灭任何走进这个圈的人类。  
他？他想做什么都可以，他是我心爱的宠物，我不会轻易杀死他。  
30.可我有了人类的化身后我更喜欢呆在他的床上，一张大而柔软的羽毛床。圈不再是我成为触手后摊平占据的面积，变得仅仅是个圈而已。  
他提出想和魔法师对话。  
他不敢问我是否还想毁灭这个世界，他控制不了我兴趣的落点，只希望魔法师能撑得久一点。因为看不见而害怕离开圈内的位置所以一动不动是撑不下去的。无论是毁灭世界还是捡一个新宠物回家，我都只在乎他的感受。他愿意和魔法师好好相处，这是我想看到的。  
“你可以跟他说话，就用跟我在心里说话的方式就可以。你可以主动发起，但是他不能。你想让他看见的时候他就能看见，听见的时候也是，但是他不能使用魔法。这里适用我的法则，我允许的事情什么都可以发生，我不允许的哪怕是星球的法则也得让步。”  
我确实可以让这个房间范围内失去惯性、让水在常温结冰、火焰呈现失重的球形。但是为了他好我从来不这么做（屋内屋外是两套自然法则对于人类来说未免也太古怪了），我答应过他尽量不去改变他或者干涉他，除非他主动恳求。  
31.事情的起源还是那个女人，原骑士团长的女儿，那一夜来向他求助逃避婚约，结果被我直接传送去她父亲的面前。  
想要她的并不是眼前的金发魔法师，而是给他力量的法则之神。不过我觉得与其说魔法师是法则之神的信徒，倒不如说他信仰力量本身，而他学习的知识和他的眼界告诉他力量存在于法则之中。我不知道其他魔法师是不是这样，但是他已经和魔猫一样改变了自己的信仰，想要成为我的信徒。魔猫是出于本能，而他是自我选择。他把袭击的目的和盘托出，他所谓的未婚妻是法则之神看中的人，新生的神总是需要化身来形成初步的自我意识。一个普通的人类女性不值一个刻入法则的契约，但是如果她对法则本身是特别的、唯一的，那么她值。  
“为什么非得是她，她死掉了吗？”他急问道。  
“非得是她，但她没死，”回答他的反而是我，我是邪神，我有发言权。“她没死，她的性格和你认识的没有什么区别。她是新生的神的第一个化身，她是怎样的，法则之神就是怎样的。说她成为了法则之神也不算错了。你也看到了我这个人类化身的制作过程，我的性格也没有变，因为我就是使用了发情期期间的我做出来的化身。”  
至于前一个问题，他已经和我讨论过无数遍了。最适合他的职业是做我的宠物，不是圣骑士，也不是召唤师。他被无法抗衡的力量袭击，只有我会救他，因为他是特别的。人类分为两种，他和除他以外的。  
“为什么她要这样做？”  
“她想要把你抓回去羞辱一番再杀死。这是她跟法则之神提出的条件，神在制作化身前甚至不知道羞辱这个词的含义。”  
圣骑士怒吼一声，拎起魔法师便往圈外拖。我配合地抬起手，就等着魔法师什么时候整个身体都离开圈子。  
“因为她就是可以做任何她想要做的事，就像你也可以接受不了现实而送我去死一样！”  
圣骑士停下了。  
魔术师应该是人类中很有胆色的类型了，在魔法全部失效的时候也敢若无其事地挑衅我，在知道自己只有被我玩到疯狂一条路的时候也仍未绝望。他应该为此自傲，圣骑士绝望得比他早多了，只是我不会让我的宠物死掉或者疯掉，所以最后他习惯了我。  
我把手放了下来，看来圣骑士放弃了弄死魔法师的想法。  
32．就算魔法师想信仰我，我还是会把他玩到疯狂为止。谁叫圣骑士不能这样玩，我还想要他给我产卵。  
“你呢，和这个世界告别过了吗？还有什么留恋的东西吗？我顶多再被拖延一天。”我指了指魔法师，不过他下一次会疯掉。  
圣骑士摇摇头，他按住我的人类身体，把我推倒在床上，让我只能看他。他靠得这么近，我的触手自然地缠在了他的身上，失去了对魔法师的兴趣。他问我以后去了地球，会不会也会看到好的就像今天的魔法师一样抓过来玩到疯掉；又问我能不能把魔法师也变成宠物。  
当然会，不能。  
只要我还在发情期，我当然会喜欢各种各样奇形怪状的生物。只不过眼光比较高，在这颗星球呆了这么久，第一次看见除了圣骑士以外精神坚韧的人类。我不需要宠物，我只想要在圣骑士的身体里填满我的卵。但是我对魔法师没有这样的想法，所以玩过就算了。  
他在心里仔细过了一遍：所有跟他有关，可能能改变我想法的问题都问过了，而平息我的怒火要在我毁灭这个星球后，几乎没有别的什么事的优先级高于这个。他终于下定决心，对我说：“你想要……产卵吗？”  
33.咳，我好兴奋啊。  
我好兴奋啊！  
他说他准备好了诶，他终于准备好了。我觉得我的理智终于被名叫发情期的东西烧坏了，而失控的感觉真好。我兴奋的触手在宇宙中挥舞，最终与某个遥远的存在接触、纠缠又分开，然后他被我的触手填满了。  
34.这次我进去得很深，因为得从里面一边产卵一边退出来。他很快因为窒息开始挣扎，双腿徒劳地盘住我的触手，在心里向我求助。我令他可以通过皮肤呼吸和补充水分。  
我看了一眼魔法师，另一个人类的在场让圣骑士精神集中，难怪人类都是群居。我放弃找魔法师的麻烦，专心令我的卵受精。  
所以他的用处是什么？圣骑士在心里问我。他能看见我的触手与同类的纠缠，他能看懂的部分大概是我凶残地撕下了一大片不可名状的身体的场面。我向他解释是说这是性交过程。  
他？他当然是有用的，灵魂的气味和形状也是孩子的一部分，相比之下那个同类才只是提供营养的存在。如果我的孩子身上没有点他的味道，大概根本跑不出多远就比我重新捕捉并撕碎了。人或许是群居，可神一定是独居的。我不会因为产卵而突然变得宽容起来，可以容忍我的同类（我的孩子有我的血脉，当然是我的同类）存在于我的附近，除非它们身上有他的味道。爱才能令神学会怜悯，我喜欢他，他是特别的。  
我把他里里外外都弄得湿漉漉得才开始产卵，这种新合成的粘液富含氧气和营养，让他有力气抓住我的触手支撑自己。  
35．无助是摧毁人类心智的利器。  
在过去的某一天，他这么对我说，然后恳求我在他准备好的时候产卵。如果我只是想在他身体里产卵，见到他的那一刻我就可以这么做。但是我想要他清醒地看着这一切，于是我同意了。毕竟这又不是什么“不要反复杀死他”的高难度操作。  
他问我他还需要这样保持多久，他的内脏受到挤压大概很不舒服，放平也没有用，过多的卵靠着粘液停在了他身体里面。我正忙着监控他身体里的卵，警告它们的每一个不要在出来的时候撕开他的身体……  
——否则我也会这样撕了你们。我一个个警告了过去，有一些很快沟通了空间系的法则，从他体内跳了出来。至于另一些没有往哪个方向进化的，只能在他的体内轻微而徒劳地挠动、旋转，等待它前面的其他卵孵化。  
他能感觉到卵的孵化和新生命的蠕动，当第一个孩子从他身体内传送出来的时候他说能不能不要让它们离开。我修改了法则，让它们只能停留在这张床的范围内。即使如此它们仍然随着时间在飞速成长，几乎是肉眼可见的速度。  
更多的孩子从他的肠道和嘴里爬出来，他放开我的触手，用手去帮助它们。他鼓起的肚子重新恢复正常，也能开口说话和呼吸了。我们的孩子差不多充满了这片狭小的空间，即使如此他仍然没有放它们离开的意思。  
它们进化得好快，这片空间快要挤不下了。它们越远离我越会进化成更复杂的形态，现在被我强制停留在这个星球上，只能根据这个星球的法则演化。  
36.“你到底想做什么？”我问。  
他以前经常问我这个问题，现在终于轮到我问他一次。  
他说：“它们是你的血脉，却有和我相似的灵魂，你能不能用它们作为原料，让我成为你的化身？”  
他用的词是原料，而不是祭品。可见他对我的理解已经远远超过狂信徒们了。想要成为我的一部分怎么说也是一件大事了，我想知道他到底在想什么。他知道我会读心，意识交流比语言更能说明白事。  
——他希望这个世界不要再有更多的我或者我的同类。他希望一切就此结束，又希望一切永不结束。他推翻了我和他本来设想的方式，提出了一个我从未想过的要求。  
人类或许会养猫，可你能想象你手上长了只猫的感觉吗？  
我可以试试。  
我答应过他除非他主动恳求我，我不会随便改造他。这句话同样也意味着当他恳求我改造他的时候我基本都会答应，除非我办不到或者这会导致他陷入疯狂。他不再有升上天空或者变成一片虚无这样不切实际的想法，这个要求具体得就像把桌子上的面粉和水揉成球型面团一样。  
我可以办得到，而且这个要求对我来说也确实像是替他烤个面包那样的举手之劳。我想要在他的身体内产卵，并且让他看着我们的孩子出生。现在这一切他都达到了，我已经满足了，那么我是否在乎我生下来的孩子？我已经生完了，我不在乎。发情期一结束，我的孩子还没跑出我的本体范围的话都会被我毁灭，现在我的发情期正在结束的倒计时，而我唯一在乎的宠物给了我一个把拥有他气味的孩子留下的提案。  
37.“你想要变成什么样的化身？”  
“随你喜欢。你说过你制作化身的时候全都是根据需要或者是兴趣爱好，我想成为你的化身，所以随你喜欢。”  
他很清醒，那么他能熬过去的。  
我说：“会有点疼，也会让你感觉十分混乱。你多想想我，不要被我们的孩子抢走意识。”  
只要他能保持冥想，那么我们之间便会建立连接。这足以超越从我身体内诞生的孩子，令我拥有无限力量的本体能通过他沟通的人类化身给予他支持。  
我答应过的：除非他主动恳求，我从不会改造他。那是因为他的样子就是我喜欢的样子，他变成什么样我喜欢的便是什么样。只要这连接能稳定存在，无论他多么弱小，我都能以他为中心制作化身，因为他与我相连，而我拥有无限的力量。  
38.某年某月某日，我多了一个化身，外表是一个英俊的人类男性，实际上内里完全不是那么回事。他还在成长期，等我们一起离开这个星球经历一次沉睡又醒来的过程，他就会变成一个成熟的化身。  
我看他的感觉就像我的手上长了只猫。他已经不该被称为他了，但我还是要把他和我区分开，我还不是很习惯拥有自主意识的化身。  
“您还想叫我圣骑士吗？”他现在得对我用敬称了，我会因为各种理由毁灭化身，就像人类女性头发打结后愤怒地去剪成短发。他一定不想死于“我觉得他对我不够尊敬”。  
“你又不是。哦该死我不想给自己的触手取名字，太傻了。”我盯着他。他是我身体的一部分，但是拥有自主意识和极高的自由度。他或许该有一个名字，他可以独立的漫游，并且接受别人的信仰。  
“我不需要名字。”他从善如流的表示，他知道我再想不出来差不多就要干脆地毁灭他了。维系我的仁慈的是我对他仅存的喜爱，因为发情期快要临近结束的原因正越来越减弱。“如果您想要一个称呼的话，叫我71就好。”  
那是他作为见习骑士时的编号。  
39.我们现在没有任何分歧了。  
71作为我的一部分感到与我相同的愤怒。有一个弱小的存在挑衅了我，并且它挑对了方式。他完全理解我想要毁灭这颗星球的做法，那简单粗暴但是有效。但那还是太粗暴了，他提出：“我是您在这个星球上制作的化身，请让我替您解决这件事。”  
替我产卵不能阻止我毁灭世界，但是成为我的化身后，他会乐意代劳。用人类的话来说这叫立场变了。  
“抱歉让你经历了这些，但我希望你不要改换信仰。只有疯子才会去信仰外神，他们根本不在乎你的。”他拉起魔法师，表示他已经自由，并且从被弄疯的命运中解脱了。  
他没给魔法师说拒绝的机会，把一个球放在了他的手里。  
“你有看穿一切真实的天赋和足够强韧的精神，请自己确认一下这是什么吧。”  
40.那是整个星球的法则的备份，魔法师如果崇拜的是力量本身，那么这就是他能理解的力量的具现。71的身体在这个星球上形成，现在他能看见我看见的东西、做我能做的事，甚至在这个星球的范围内他能做的比我更为精妙。  
法则之神怎么说也是一个新生的意识。它还不知道作为神它能做什么，它就和它的人类化身一样懵懂无知（如果它能稍微有点常识就该知道有些存在不能惹，比如我）。而魔法师是当之无愧的魔法之子，可惜他不是被法则之神青睐的那个特别的存在。现在71给了他足够与法则之神分庭抗礼的力量，交换的条件只有一个。  
“你的对手只有这么一个，去宰了她，我送你去。”  
41.面对无法抗衡的强大力量的诱惑，71选择了牺牲自己，魔法师选择了牺牲别人。我无所谓人类的选择，说实话我对停留在这里的兴趣在飞速减弱，待到确认冒犯我的法则之神已被毁灭后便带着71离开了。  
我和71看着越来越小的星球和整片星系，我的身体开始重组回本体的样子。曾经我希望他能欣赏我的身体，现在他可以这么做但是已经没必要了。手上长了只猫已经够奇怪了，如果那只猫还能开口说一句你真漂亮……不。  
比起这个71倒是非常苦恼自己要不要也变成我的触手，他的外形是人类的样子，他还不知道怎么重组自己。  
“不要急。”我带他来到一处陌生的星系，那里是我沉睡过的地方，现在归他了。他需要足够的时间进化。  
42.好好睡一觉，等你醒来的时候就会看到我曾经看到的星河。

The end


End file.
